magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiti Seal
Raiti seals are inhabitants of the cold frozen seas of the far north. Their thick pelt and heavy layers of fat protect them from the cold, both on the ice and in the water. For travelers along the northern shores, their hoarse, throaty barks are a common background noise, and a sign that they are not alone on the icy wastes. Raiti seals have an unusual power; while it would appear to the uninformed observer that they can create water from nothing, this is not true. Raiti seals can draw water from the air, the ground or even other living beings. In the wild, they use this power to scare off predators, drawing enough water from their body to make them very thirsty and thus wander off to fill more pressing needs than hunger. While a single adult cannot seriously harm a human this way, it is powerful enough to make small plants shrivel if it so chooses. Luckily, raiti seals are playful and unwilling to injure other beings, and thus take care not to do so unless absolutely necessary. Egg This egg is brown and has a somewhat furry texture. Hatchling Out of your egg a small seal has hatched that looks like its skin is several sizes too large for its body. It has a very loud mewl, especially when hungry, and more than once your neighbors in the Keep have complained when your little seal decided to whine for attention in the middle of the night. On land, it bumbles around clumsily, but it immediately took to the water and is already able to easily outdistance you when swimming. It likes to squirt water at you, sometimes even when there is no water around, and you often feel unusually thirsty after playing with it. Adult Adult raiti seals love to play with water. It’s rare you don’t see a ball of water or a curtain of droplets around one when it is on land. When they are swimming, they like to form patterns on the surface of the water or make waterspouts of varying sizes. Several of them together can make dazzling displays with their skills. A raiti seal is a great asset to traveling shows, their skills and willingness to show off making them ideal candidates. The presence of these creatures is certain to attract crowds. Some less savory people have been known to direct their raiti seals to draw the water from the audience so as to increase sale of refreshments. Magi put a stop to these practices wherever they can, as they don’t like creatures to be abused this way. These companions are also known to be very mischievous. More than once you’ve found yourself passing your seemingly sleeping raiti seal only to be drenched in water the moment you turn your back on it. When you turn around, it looks at you innocently from where it is lying, as if it had no clue at all where that water suddenly came from. Breeding Additional Information * No. 282 * Obtained from the Water Shop for 7,654 * Released: March 18, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description: Morgaln * Gender Dimorphism: **Male has thicker neck **Female has thinner neck. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Seals Category:Water Category:Gender Dimorphism